<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Early for Vodka by Glowstickia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056846">Too Early for Vodka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia'>Glowstickia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vault Crew Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff, Ghouls, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NoOne is always the first one awake while her two bed mates sleep. Unless alcohol is involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vault Crew Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Early for Vodka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, this went farther than expected lol<br/>Was just a prompt for a <a href="https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/637348302859501568/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-word-and-ill-write-a"> "Send a Ship &amp; a Word and I'll write 3 sentence fic" </a> and this is very much <i>not </i> three sentences.<br/>Prompt sent to me was: Hazard with vodka.</p><p>Which honestly amuses me to no end LOL Hazard is Hancock/Nova/NoOne and they're called such due to a fic I wrote earlier titled Hazard containing the three of them. </p><p>Also found this <a href="https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1"> fun prompt list </a> and used 20. “Is that vodka? At 7 in the morning?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NoOne was the first to rise. She always was thanks to years of waking up at 5am stuck to her body long after the bombs fell. Old habits were hard to break. The bed was warm thanks to the heat radiating off of her pyrokinetic bed mate. She opened her eyes to darkness and her arms curled around a nice toasty body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne smiled and kissed the back of Nova's neck. Nova mumbled in her sleep as she curled more into their </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed partner. NoOne shook her head as neither Nova nor Hancock stirred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heavy sleepers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She tugged the sheets off and grunted as the cold morning air attacked her exposed body. Nova whined and tugged the blankets back over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne grabbed her pants and shirt, both discarded on the floor near the mattress, and quickly dressed. She clicked her tongue as she pulled socks over her feet. She was warmer at least, but... jacket. She needed a jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to bed was tempting, soooooo so tempting and inviting. It was cozy and warm, but no. She had shit to do and if anything was to get done, it'd be before the other two got up. NoOne stretched her back and took a long deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee sounded good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne’s foot kicked at something soft hiding under the bed. Much to her surprise and delight a ratty old blanket made its way over her shoulders, tugged it tight around her body like a shawl and began to shuffle over to the kitchen. Shit. Maybe the other two were right, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting old... naaaaaaah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet hit something. A stray bottle rolled across the floor and stopped briefly by a square-nah it was a book. NoOne looked back at her sleeping companions and sighed in relief as neither stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent down and picked up the clear bottle. A grin tugged at her lips as she read the label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't whiskey, but like Hell was she gonna complain. She uncapped it and took a swig. Warmth blossomed in her throat and bloomed in her stomach. "Much better." she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress creaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that vodka?" the raspy voice of Hancock stopped her cold. Ah. Shit. She turned and watched him sit up while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "At what? 7 in the morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even 6 yet," she countered and took another swig. The mattress creaked again as Nova sat up. Her blonde hair pressed against her head and went in several directions. She blinked at NoOne and immediately stuck out her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baaaaaaabe," Nova whined, "no AM alcohoooool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne grunted as Hancock attempted to get up, only to hiss and tug the blankets back over him. "Fuck, its cold." Nova climbed on him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled as he patted her head. “Thanks, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne shook her head and made her way back to the bed. She swirled the bottle a little as she sat down next to the bleary-eyed mayor. “Want a shot?” She asked, holding the bottle out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova peered at NoOne from behind her messy hair. “Baaaaaabe,” she whined again and shoved her face into Hancock’s chest, “noooooo.” She continued to whine while her voice was muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hancock and NoOne shared an amused look. “Will you be a little leanient if we give ya a swallow?” Hancock chuckled as Nova rubbed her face against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...maybe…” she mumbled and pulled away to pout at NoOne. NoOne rolled her eyes as she handed Nova the bottle. Hancock cleared his throat before Nova could take a swig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small sip Matches,” NoOne added, “It maybe cold, but we don’t need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Nova’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” she tipped the bottle back and returned it to Hancock with a yawn. She hummed as she climbed off him and turned over in bed. “Night, night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hancock shrugged and took a long gulp of vodka. He coughed. “So, where were you running off to this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hancock raised a brow. “Didn’t realize that was a settlement.” NoOne gave him a look and he cracked a toothy grin. “C’mon,” he nudged her with his elbow and tilted his head, “you could use a bit more shut eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne scoffed. “Fine,” she grumbled as she snatched the bottle from Hancock’s hand, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> because its cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smacked her shoulder as she got up. “Atta girl,” he winked at her and pulled the blankets over himself as he laid back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NoOne sighed as she walked over to her side of the bed and gently nudged Nova with the bottle. Nova grunted, swatting at the air as she turned over. NoOne sat the vodka on the floor and climbed back into bed. Warmth washed over her, radiating from Nova and the blankets as she drifted back to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>